Oh, my Son
by somebodyknightmerlinalready
Summary: AU. Arthur comes back from a patrol fatally injured. This is Uther's emotions and reactions to the incident.. Based off the choral piece "When David Heard" by Eric Whitacre. Recommend listening to it before reading, but can be read without it. About S1-ish. (Not a song-fic)


**AN: So, my first story XD Wow. This is based off my emotions after listening to "When David Heard" by Eric Whitacre. To get the actual emotion from the story, listen to it! It's breathtaking. So yeah, hope you like it, not entirely sure what this is... But I don't know, it made me get sad...**

**"When David Heard" youtube link: /watch?v=G2ZKKXCuaYc&list=FLco3y5HCSLxLuD9DLZcxqKw&index=1**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin. (although I would like to own Arthur... ;3)**

* * *

Waiting was the worst part.

Arthur was gone for 3 days already. He was sent on a simple mission with some patrols to check on a report of a beast terrorizing a small village west of Camelot. He shouldn't have been gone this long. Uther started to worry. He couldn't bear to think something has happened. No. He was the brave Prince Arthur Pendragon. He would come back safe.

_Oh, my Son._

Doubt began to creep into Uther's mind after the 4th day with no report. He started to get more irritable. The only thing on his mind was Arthur. He must come back. 1 more day of no word and he will have half the army go out and look for him. He can't lose Arthur, the only precious thing in his life.

_Oh, my Son._

Finally, they came back. But only a few out of the large amount that ventured out before. Uther came hastily to greet them, he must see Arthur. Panic begins to set in when he sees a body draped over a horse's back. 3 knights were trying to help the injured man down. Uther raced forward, suddenly realizing Arthur was nowhere in sight. That's when he realized where he was.

_Oh, my Son._

Arthur's whole chest was bloody, claw marks ripping across his bare flesh, the remains of his chainmail falling off every so often. The faint rise and fall of his chest made Uther's knees shake. No. No. He couldn't die. His precious Arthur, wounded badly, with hardly any signs of life. It can't be happening. He shoves the knights away and embraces his only son, already beginning the weep.

_Oh, my Son._

He lifts his lifeless body off the horse. His whole body shakes as he doesn't accept the other knights help to carry him to the physician's room. Uther's world starts to begin shaking out of control. He can't hold on any more. He starts to sob. He doesn't care that people see the mighty Uther Pendragon cradling his beloved son's face with his body racking with cries and shouts. No. He can't be gone. Some knights gently take hold of the King and Prince, and they lead Arthur to the physician's chambers. Uther remains on the ground. He doesn't know if he can go on.

_Oh, my Son._

He weakly gets up and goes to the physician's chambers. When he walks in, there's a daunting mood in the air. He vaguely notices Arthur's manservant in the background, with tears streaming down his face. He looks at Gaius. He shakes his head. The King falls to his knees. Uther starts to rock back and forth. He starts remembering his life with Ygraine. The only piece of Ygraine left is now lying on the table, with moments left. The bright blonde hair, the courage, the piercing blue eyes both mother and son had, where now both going to be gone forever. He will never find happiness again.

_Oh, my Son._

Uther doesn't remember much after that moment. When he saw his only son's, the Crown Prince of Camelot, the future king of Camelot, take his last breath. Arthur writhing in pain, hearing his gasps of panic settling in, until peace overtakes him. He was gone. Uther was holding his hand the entire time. Silence filled the air at the exact moment. Silence could never have been more haunting and lonely. His only thing he was proud of, his last piece of hope in the world, was gone. Forever. Ruling Camelot didn't matter anymore. Life didn't matter anymore. Uther felt his life decay after that moment. He will never be the same. His son Arthur Pendragon, his only pride and joy, was dead.

_Oh my Son._

* * *

**AN: Dang, now I'm sad. So please review! It's my first fanfic, I really wanna see what people think. :)**


End file.
